Wendy's First Date
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: When news breaks out about Wendy's first date, Everyone at the Fairy Tail guild wants to help her in their own, unique, way. Hints of EvergreenxElfman, GajeelxLevy, and CanaxMacao.


**Hey! Thanks for checking out my story, I really appreciate it :) The photo is from the Fairy Tail anime. Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

It all started off as a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was sitting around chatting, it was a relatively calm day. Calm for everyone except Wendy Marvell who was having an internal panic attack. Yesterday when she was at the bookstore she was approached by a boy barely older than herself.

"Hey, are you Wendy from the Fairy Tail guild?" he asked shyly.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry, do I know you?" she was embarrassed she couldn't remember the boy infront of her.

"No, I just read an article about you in Sorcerer Weekly and you looked really cool." he said with a blush

"Th-Thank you, that's very nice of you to say." she smiled.

"Hey, I was wondering, um, if you might maybe want to possibly go on a date with me?" he asked, eyes darting from the floor to her face back to the floor. Wendy was shocked. _A date._

"I-" she started

"I understand if you don't want to, I just really think you're awesome and you're really pretty."

"I'd really like that." she replied, smiling when she saw his entire face light up.

"Really?! Oh boy! Want to meet here tomorrow at 6 o'clock?" he asked with new enthusiasm

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Okay! I'll see ya tomorrow, Wendy!" he shouted as he started running away. Wendy turned around to make the two minute walk back to the guild when she heard him again.

"Oh! My name is Saffron by the way, like the spice!" he shouted.

_Saffron. That's a nice name._

So now she was sitting anxiously, the day of the date, watching the clock.

"Hey Wendy, is everything alright? You seem antsy." Lucy inquired to the girl sitting across from her.

"I'm fine, really." Wendy squeaked taking another glace at the clock.

"Oh really? Then why do you keep looking at the clock? Got a hot date or something?" Levy teased.

"H-How did you know?!" Wendy whispered blushing furiously, having not realized Levy was kidding. The girls at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at the twelve year old shell-shocked.

"You're going on a date!?" they screamed in unison. It was like time had stopped, every person in the guild had frozen and turned there attention to the now mortified Wendy.

"Mhm" Wendy nodded, head bowed in a weak attempt to avoid everyone's attention. As soon as the sound had left her mouth she was being bombarded with questions.

"Who is he?"

"Where did you meet?"'

"Want me to beat him up!"

"I-He-No" Wendy was being overwhelmed by questions coming at her from every which way when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Leave her alone." She turned to see who the deep voice was coming from and looked up to see Mira doing her scary thing. Everyone was reluctant to leave but didn't want to receive the wrath of a pissed off Mira. Everyone returned to their seats and chatted there about the shocking revelation. Mirajane grabbed Wendy's arm gently and led her to the bar and pulled out two seats.

"Thanks Mira-" Wendy began

"So what's his name?" Mira gushed. She just wanted to clear the space and get the first hand scoop.

"Oh, um, Saffron." she answered

"Saffron? That's a unique name." she smiled, "Where did you meet him?"

"We met at the bookstore yesterday and he asked me to go on a date with him." she replied

"Oh that's so cute!" Mirajane squealed, grabbing Wendy's small hands in her own.

"Are you excited?" Mira asked enthused.

"I'm nervous, I've never done anything like this before, I'm nervous. What should I do?" Wendy asked timidly

"I-" She started happily "...have never...been on a date." she said coming to the realization.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry I just thought-" Wendy started to apologize.

"No, it's fine! I'm sorry I'm not much help, Hey! You should ask Cana! I bet she'd know exactly what to do!" Mira smiled pointing in Cana's direction. Wendy turned to look and saw Cana, booze sitting next to her, staring at them with an expectant smile. It was kinda scary.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Mira." Wendy said getting up.

"No problem, but Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to tell me how it goes first thing tomorrow, kay?"

"Sure thing" said Wendy as she made the short walk to the waiting Cana.

"Hey, Cana? Could I ask you something?"

"Sure thing kid, sit down." Cana replied motioning to the seat in front of her, next to Macao and Wakaba. Wendy sat down and leaned in close to whisper to Cana,

"Hey, I'm nervous about my first date, I don't know what to do."

"First thing is ya got to make sure he doesn't get **anything**. Not even a peck on the cheek. Ya gotta make yourself a mystery or else he'll get bored." she explained

"Wha-what?" Wendy squeaked

"Second is-" she was interrupted by Macao putting his arm around Wendy and pulling the girl closer to him.

"Stop scaring the girl Cana." Macao joked rustling Wendy's hair

"I'm not scaring her, I'm just sayin' it how it is." Cana said taking a swig of alcohol.

"Wendy, just make sure to be yourself, you're a pretty young lady and he's a really lucky guy." Macao said grabbing the glass from Cana's hand and taking a swig himself.

"Yeah and if he does give ya any trouble, Uncle Macao and Wakaba will beat him up for you." Wakaba promised making Wendy become all flustered.

"Thank you guys so much." she said grateful.

"Hey, but seriously Wendy, I don't know this guys and I would hate for anything to happen to you, I want you to go ask Erza if she has a weapon for you to borrow. Better safe than sorry." Cana demanded.

"But-"

"No, buts, Don't be shy, Erza would be thrilled if you asked her."

"Okay, I will. Thank you so much you guys." Wendy said standing up and bowing.

"Anytime Wendy" the drunken group replied. Wendy started making her way towards Erza when Cana turned to Macao.

"_Just be yourself, _Really Macao? When did you become so suave?" Cana said with a smirk

"Hey, it worked for you, baby" Macao winked at her causing her cheeks to flame red as she fumbled for words.

Wendy looked around searching for the red headed mage, having a hard time finding her.

"_psssst_ Wendy" she heard someone whisper. She turned around trying to identify the noise, spotting Elfman sitting next to Evergreen in the corner. The big burly man was beckoning her over to them. She temporarily abandoned her search for Erza and joined the two in the corner, taking the vacant seat next to Evergreen.

"Hello Wendy." the older woman greeted, setting down her fan.

"Hi Evergreen, Elfman. What's up?" Wendy asked curious, she had never spent a lot of time with either of them so this was unexpected.

"Wendy." Elfman boomed. "I heard that you are going on a date this evening, is that true?" He asked

"Y-Yes" Wendy stammered, unsure of what was going on.

"I want you to make sure you are treated with the utmost respect. If he's not a man you come and get me so I can teach him a lesson." He declared

"He needs to hold the door open for you, you know, if you go somewhere where there is a door in your way." he said seriously

"Make sure he tells you how pretty you are, because that's manly."

"Elfman don't be so demanding." Evergreen reprimanded, turning to Wendy

"So, Wendy, do you know what you and this boy are doing?" she inquired

"Uhm, no, he didn't really say." Wendy realized

"Then here, I want you to take this." She said placing twenty jewel into Wendy's purse.

"I want you to be able to pay for yourself if you go to a movie or dinner, show you don't need to rely on a man." Evergreen said

"Thank you, but I can't just take-"

"I insist!" Evergreen demanded. Wendy was shocked, she had always heard how scary and cold Evergreen was but she was being so kind.

"Wow Ever, helping out a comrade in need, that's really manly of you! But Wendy, make sure he at least offers to pay for you, to see if he's a real man or not." Elfman suggested

"Oh stop being so old fashioned Elfman, and stop saying manly!" Evergreen yelled. While they continued to bicker it reminded Wendy of her original goal.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen Erza around here?" Wendy asked, causing them both to stop and look around.

"I think she's over there." Evergreen said pointing at a red head of hair in the opposite corner of the room.

"Thank you guys so much for everything, I appreciate it so much, but I have to go talk to Erza." Wendy said standing up.

"No problem" They said happily. "But Wendy, I am serious, if you have any problems what so ever, shout and I'll be there." Elfman said adopting a serious tone.

"I promise." Wendy said with a smile. She turned and started walking towards Erza, trying to figure out what to say. As she approached she saw Erza was sitting near Gray and Natsu, the latter two were fighting as Erza looked on with irritation.

"Excuse me, Erza?" Wendy said tapping the armor on her shoulder.

"Hey there Wendy." Erza said turning around.

"Hi, um. I'm going on my first date tonight and Cana told me to come over here and ask you to help me with-"

"A date!?" Natsu and Gray yelled, having not heard a word of the previous debacle over their own arguing.

"Yeah, Cana said I need to have a weapon to defend myself." Wendy explained, embarrassed

"She is absolutely right." Erza stated dramatically, standing up and requiping into new armor.

"Here." she said handing Wendy a small pocket knife. "I want you to follow my lead." she said pulling out a large sword causing everyone around her to gasp and stand back.

"O-Okay." Wendy said mimicking Erza's stance with her much smaller, more rational, weapon. Erza moved so her and Wendy were standing side by side before continuing her instructions.

"Alright. I want you to imagine someone is charging right towards you, what are you going to do?" Erza asked sternly

"I would move out of the way and ask him what was-"

"Wrong!" Erza shouted. "This is what you would do. Raise your weapon above your head and slam it down once they were in reach." She said giving a quick example.

"But, what if he was just running up to me to ask for help." Wendy stammered

"Better safe than sorry, Now do what I just showed you." Wendy raised her arms and mimicked the actions just done by Erza.

"That was very good Wendy, now, Imagine that you are in the middle of your date when all the sudden-"

"Erza, come on, I think Wendy, _the dragon slayer_, can take care of herself." Gray said trying to save Wendy from what could be an hour long seminar on possible scenarios and their proper resolution.

"I suppose you are right." Erza said, returning to her normal outfit. "Remember what I taught you Wendy, raise and slash."

"I promise I will, thank you Erza." Wendy said adding the pocket knife to her purse.

"Make sure this boy doesn't do anything creepy Wendy." Gray instructed

"You're one to talk, naked boy." Natsu commented, making Gray look down at himself in embarrassment.

"Oh shit, sorry. Hey! I'm not creepy!" Gray yelled defending himself.

"Hey what does Carla say about this?" Happy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, she hasn't been feeling good lately and I didn't want to worry her. You know how she is." Wendy explained, feeling bad about leaving her best friend in the dark.

"Haha, she would freak out if you so much looked at a boy." Natsu said amused.

"Yeah, haha" Wendy agreed chuckling.

"Hey Wendy! Come over here!"

Wendy turned to identify the voice and she was greeted with the sight of Lucy waving at her.

"Kay!" Wendy replied

"Thank you for the advice you guys!" Wendy said bowing

"Have fun on your date!" they responded

Wendy started walking towards Lucy when she was yanked behind a pillar.

"Wha-"

"Drip, Drip, Drop. I overheard you were going on..._a date._" Juvia said in an embarrassed whisper, looking around for anyone looking at them

"Yeah, wh-"

"I want you to have these." Juvia said shoving something that felt like candy into Wendy's hand.

"What are these?" Wendy inquired, staring at the heart shaped candy in her palm.

"I-" she made a fugitive search around the room before continuing in a quiet voice, "I got those for my beloved Gray. Apparently if you get your loved one to eat them they will fall madly in love with you." she said excitedly.

"I was going to use them but I am just simply too embarrassed to get near him after what happened..._**last time**_." she said with a shudder. "Since you are going on a date this evening I want you to take this opportunity to get your man." Juvia explained.

"Thanks but I-" she stopped when she saw Juvia taking off in the direction she had just came. Wendy turned around the pillar and saw Juvia was ogling Gray, who had started to strip again. Wendy took a glance at the candy in her hand before adding it to the growing collection in her bag. She made her way back to where she had originally been with Lucy and Levy, Gajeel had joined where Wendy had been sitting. When Lucy saw Wendy coming over she stood up and made Wendy sit where she was as she took out a comb.

"What's up Lucy?" Wendy asked

"I want to do your hair for your date." Lucy replied as she started running the comb through Wendy's blue locks.

"Thanks Lucy, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what time are you meeting him?" Levy asked from across the table.

"I'm meeting him at the bookstore a few blocks away at six." Wendy replied

"Oh, you better get going once I get your hair up, it's a quarter till six right now." Lucy said motioning to the clock

"Oh my goodness! I hadn't even realized." Wendy said clutching her purse, feeling her stomach knot up with nerves. Gajeel just grunted and left the guild hall, presumably to get away from the girly talk.

"Oh ignore him." Levy said flicking her hand. "Are you excited" she gushed

"Yeah, I'm really nervous though."

"Oh, don't be. You're going to have a blast." Levy reassured. Wendy felt Lucy tie her hair up and with a gentle pat told her she was done.

"You better get goin' Wen." Lucy said

"Thank you guys so much! I'll let you guys know how it went as soon as I get back!" Wendy shouted as she ran towards the exit.

She was met with a chorus of "Good Luck Wendy" from her guild members as she was leaving, she turned and waved towards all the smiling faces looking at her. She felt herself heart fill with happiness. _All these people went out of there way to help me. I finally have a family._ She started walking the few blocks to her date as she ran through what she had been told in her head. Make sure Mira is the first to get the details, No kisses, be myself, asses his manly-ness, assert myself as an independent woman, raise and slash, no creepy, have fun, and umm give him candy. She probably won't do the last bit but it was still a nice gesture. She reached the bookstore and stood outside the doors and waited. She glanced over and saw a suspicious looking man in a trench coat. She tried to keep her distance until she saw him digging in his pockets and removing nails before stuffing them in his mouth.

"Gajeel?" Wendy asked. She saw the man stop mid chew as he remained silent.

"I didn't expect to see you here." she said with a smile.

"Damn it, how did you know it was me?" he said standing up, removing his 'disguise'.

"Um, well most people don't eat nails." Wendy smiled as Gajeel went to defend himself before grunting and crossing his arms.

"What're you doing here?" she asked. making conversation.

"I,uh, like books." Gajeel stated lamely.

"Then why aren't you inside?" She asked confused, earning her an irritated glare.

"I got bored. It's past six." he remarked, trying to sound nonchalant. Wendy finally connected the dots.

"Gajeel, did you come here for me?" she asked trying to suppress her growing smile. She just got a grunt in response. She ran over to him and threw her arms around the much taller man.

"Thank you, Gajeel, that means a lot to me." she mumbled into his stomach. She felt him rest one hand on her back and one hand on her head. He just grunted again.

"Hey Wendy! I'm sorry I'm late!" she turned and saw Saffron running towards her with a bouquet of flowers. As soon as he got close he was met with a Gajeel in his face.

"Six means six, little boy." he said before taking off towards the guild.

_I love my family._

* * *

**Yaaaay! I think that turned out pretty good! I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review! I love getting feedback. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Love Nicole**


End file.
